Halo
by awarinside
Summary: 18 Septembre 2015. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils en seraient là aujourd'hui, devant cette église, main dans la main.


Bonsoir bonsoir !

Encore désolée pour le silence radio, j'ai été pas mal préoccupé par les études et cela m'a laissé peu de temps pour l'écriture.

Un petit OS fluffy, sans prétention comme on les aime. (OS qui à la base devait être un drabble, s'est transformé en un OS de 10 pages, désolée d'avance...) Ici rien de bien méchant, pas de angst, pas de prise de tête avant les examens.

J'ai apporté quelques petits changements dans l'univers d'spn, (comme pour la date, certains personnages sont également vivants) mais techniquement on reste dans du canon.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

 **Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire.**

 **Remerciements : Vous tous pour vos encouragements, vos review et votre enthousiasme à chaque sortie d'un de mes textes. Merci beaucoup. Et merci à noemiefrancia de m'avoir fait part de ses opinions sur spn et notamment sur la saison 10 (j'ai beaucoup apprécié nos discutions 8D) Et toi, qui me saoule mais fait tout de même du bon boulot.**

 **Tags** **: canon!divergence; married!destiel**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Halo**_

 **.**

 **.**

C'était comme assister à la naissance d'une création divine. Beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de cris mais surtout beaucoup d'amour. Le ciel était d'un bleu frappant – tout en étant agréable pour les yeux – et la légère brise était accueillie avec bonheur. Un temps idéal pour cette date en mi-Septembre.

Comme si la nature elle-même n'osait entraver cette journée, comme si elle comprenait son importance.

Devant une église; un homme brun à la peau hâlé et aux yeux céruléens arborait un sourire magnifique destiné à l'homme à ses côtés, légèrement plus grand et aux yeux d'un vert sauvage.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et tout était comme la première fois, comme si chacun se plongeait à nouveau dans l'âme de l'autre. Une sensation familière née de l'étrangeté. Dans un seul mouvement, ils se prirent la main et s'avancèrent doucement vers le lieu saint.

 **3 semaines plus tôt**

''Non, pitié, pas celui-là'' se désespéra Sam, pour la… Il avait arrêté de compter.

Son frère se tenait devant lui – ainsi que devant quatre glaces – et portait le plus sombre smoking de la création.

''Dean, c'est un mariage, pas un enterrement.''

''Sammy, le noir c'est chic, ok ?''

''Oui mais Cas sera sûrement en noir, ok ?'' mimant son frère.

Il soutint le regard noir que lui lança son frère. Après quelques secondes, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Dean marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put distinguer, et se renferma dans la cabine d'essayage, enlevant ce qui devait être le vingtième smoking de la journée.

Samuel partit se rasseoir sur son fauteuil prédestiné, lorsque son regard se fit capturer par un ensemble qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il se rapprocha, préférant examiner l'habit sur toute sa couture. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrait le rideau de la cabine d'essayage – devant le regard de pure horreur de son frère – avec la même force qu'un gamin surexcité.

''Sam ! Merde –''

''J'ai trouvé.''

 **2 semaines plus tôt**

''Charlie ! Charlie, je t'en prie, aide moi.''

La rousse arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, alertée, les yeux effarés et la respiration rapide. Avec Castiel, se tenait un homme à l'air ennuyé.

''C'est qui l'a pas le palais raffiné c'lui-ci !'' railla-t-il.

Cas avait baissé les yeux, de honte ou de colère, le monde ne le saurait jamais. Charlie n'afficha cependant qu'un sourire, et demanda – le plus poliment possible merci beaucoup – au cuisinier de bien vouloir la laisser seule avec le brun.

''Cas, quel est le problème exactement ?''

''Notre très cher Leonardo naguère présent, me faisait tester toutes ses recettes pour me faire déterminer quels plats nous servirons pour le mariage.''

Charlie le regardait, impassiblement.

''C'est usuellement ce que l'on fait, non ?''

''J'ai encore trop de grâce pour que vos aliments ne me provoque pas autre chose que le goût infernal de molécules, Charlie.''

''Oh, je vois ! Pourquoi être venu vérifier la cuisine dans ce cas ? C'était évident qu'il allait te faire essayer tout son répertoire, il a l'air d'en être fier.''

Cas fit une légère grimace à la remarque, ce qui amplifia l'amusement de la jeune fille.

''Tu as dû le vexer, vu la tête qu'il tirait…''

''Ce n'est – Je ne voulais pas, mais après un énième plat, je n'ai pas su contrôler l'expression de mon dégoût.''

Cette fois, la rousse éclata de rire, devant les yeux mi-surpris, mi-attendris de son vis-à-vis. Après des larmes et une crampe d'estomac, Charlie s'arrêta.

''Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce genre de chose. Laisse nous nous en charger…''

''Je sais, mais j'ai envie de participer, je veux pouvoir dire oui ou non à ce que l'on me propose… Cependant, j'apprends aussi à apprécier ces moments. Après le mariage, ma grâce commencera à chuter progressivement…''

''Cas –''

''Pardon, je ne devrais pas dire de telles choses dans ces circonstances'' coupa-t-il, avec un faux sourire qui sonnait déjà bien trop humain aux yeux de Charlie.

''Cas, c'est normal. La question est si réellement tu es prêt à sacrifier cette partie de toi… Un peu comme Davy Jones et Calypso.''

Et comme cela, Charlie réussie à apaiser la tension.

Ils avaient regardé les films récemment et l'histoire de ces deux personnages avait énormément touché Castiel. La référence ramenait pourtant trop de bons souvenirs pour s'arrêter sur la tragédie de l'histoire. Alors qu'ils arrêtèrent de rire, il reprit la parole, sur un ton plus léger.

''J'aimerais juste pouvoir revoir mes frères et sœurs. J'aimerais qu'ils me soutiennent sur le chemin que j'entreprends.''

''Ils ne te laisseront pas faire un tour au Paradis avant… avant toute expulsion de ta grâce ?'' demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'ange.

''Non, je ne pense pas.''

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ce qui poussa Charlie à soumettre ses peurs.

''Es-tu à cent pour cent sûr de ce que tu veux faire, Castiel ?''

Le regard de Cas se voilât soudain de colère.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu mettrais en doute mes sentiments pour lui ? Vraiment Charlie ?''

''Je suis désolée, c'est juste – Je n'ai pas envie que vous souffriez. Ni lui, ni toi.''

Elle l'enlaça, autant pour faire la paix que pour le réconforter. Elle aimait ces deux imbéciles, elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

''Aller, fais moi goûter !''

 **1 semaine plus tôt**

Sam était en train de trier les CDs, séparant les plus jeunes des plus anciens. Il voulait bien que Dean l'aide, mais il était hors de question que toute la soirée soit seulement accompagnée de classiques rock.

Tout en classant les musiques, il observait son frère en face de lui, faisant la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère se mariait. Lui, le coureur de jupon, le chasseur impétueux et l'homme le moins avancé sur la tradition du mariage, allait prononcer ses vœux dans une semaine.

S'il n'était pas si fier, il en rirait.

''Je sais ce que tu penses mais arrête'' intervint soudainement Dean.

''Non, tu ne sais pas.''

''Comment, moi, je peux me marier.''

Devant la mine choquée de son cadet, Dean savait qu'il avait touché juste.

''Je te connais par cœur, Sammy'' ria-t-il. Ce qui lui valut un roulement des yeux de son Moose de frère.

''Je veux dire, je sais que vous vous aimez et ne pense pas à mal, j'adore l'idée mais… Pourquoi le mariage ?''

''Pour Cas.''

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait Sam. Si réponse il attendait. Face à son mutisme, Dean continua.

''Je veux le faire aussi, évidemment. Mais, si j'ai fait ma demande c'était avant tout pour Cas. Je veux dire, le mec est un ange, Sam ! Tu ne penses pas que la bénédiction de l'église et tout le délire ne lui ferait pas plaisir ? Je sais que ça ne voudra rien dire aux yeux de la loi, Cas n'existe même pas techniquement, mais tu sais… C'est symbolique. Je clame au monde et surtout à son emplumée de famille que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.''

Il avait presque murmuré la dernière phrase. Comme s'il réalisait lui-même. Sam ne pouvait dégager son regard de sur son frère. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours admiré et respecté venait une fois de plus de lui prouver pourquoi.

''Tu l'aimes vraiment.''

''Tais-toi, Samantha !'' le rouge aux joues.

Le cadet rit.

Ils continuèrent leur tri, l'esprit léger. Alors que Sam arrivait vers la fin de sa pile, Dean lui plaça un album devant les yeux. Il leva son regard interrogateur sur son aîné, levant un sourcil.

''Euh, t'es sûr ?''

''Écoute, Cas l'aime et j'ai ma petite idée alors, s'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question.'' avec un sourire.

''Si tu le dis…''

 **18 Septembre 2015**

Castiel était arrivé en premier. Avec Charlie, il saluait l'entourage des Winchesters. Des chasseurs, des personnes mises dans la confidence qui devaient leurs vies aux deux frères. Missouri était aussi présente. Quelques amis de Charlie étaient également venus, dont Dorothy qui s'était déplacée de son pays lointain.

Les invités commencèrent à prendre place dans l'église, laissant un Castiel nerveux et seul devant l'immense bâtisse. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient conclu avec Dean, ils rentreraient ensemble.

Il s'observa encore une fois. Son smoking noir était parfait, sa cravate bleue ne le serrait pas trop et ses cheveux étaient à peu près réguliers. Charlie avait essayé de le coiffer mais le résultat avait été pathétique.

Il se surprit à rire. Pour un ange né avant la création, qui avait vu la naissance des humains et combattu durant toute sa vie, il était pour sûr nerveux ! Il riait toujours quand son regard se posa sur _sa_ silhouette. Cette silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Son cœur se figea. Pour un être rien qu'à moitié humain, il ressentait beaucoup trop d'émotions. L'homme s'avança vers lui, l'air faussement décontracté.

Il était magnifique.

Costume bordeaux et chemise noire sur le dos, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts brillants. Le peu de grâce qu'il restait à l'ange lui montrait son âme. Elle n'avait jamais autant brillé, elle lui transmettait tout son amour et son bonheur. Cas n'avait jamais autant apprécié être un ange qu'en cet instant.

Dean le regardait avec une expression qui devait se refléter sur son propre visage.

Ils se lancèrent un sourire timide, comme si ils en étaient à leur première rencontre.

''Regarde nous… Si on m'avait dit que moi, Dean Winchester, je me marierai avec un ange…'' ria-t-il.

''Et bien tu aurais fait de lui le plus heureux des anges, Dean.''

Ils reconnectèrent leurs regards. C'était eux, et rien qu'eux. C'était leur jour et leur bonheur. Ils se prirent la main comme la chose la plus naturelle à faire, comme la chose la plus importante à faire. Ils se prirent la main, et avancèrent sans plus de parole.

. . .

Missouri s'était imposée comme leur prêtre depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Personne n'avait rien dit – personne n'avait osé au départ – mais surtout, personne n'était mieux placé que Missouri pour prêcher l'union d'un humain avec un ange. Mais avant tout, Missouri était l'une des seules dans l'assemblée, avec Sam et Charlie, à ne pas avoir peur de Castiel.

Pour elle, cet être si puissant, n'était rien de plus qu'un ange qui aimait l'humanité au point de chuter pour un seul d'entre eux. Si cet ange là était dangereux, alors elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau une fois au Paradis. Castiel était fondamentalement bon, elle l'avait senti des le début.

Elle les voyait s'approcher, main dans la main. Elle voyait l'assemblée s'extasier sur la beauté de cet étrange couple. Elle voyait les ailes de Castiel. Elle voyait tout. Et tout était parfait.

Une fois à sa hauteur, ils se lâchèrent la main, se positionnant l'un en face de l'autre. Après quelques mots d'introduction de la part de Missouri, ils échangèrent leurs vœux. Les mots coulaient comme une évidence, ce qui surprit Dean qui s'attendait sûrement à oublier des choses ou être nerveux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était juste… comblé.

Castiel le regardait comme si il était la plus merveilleuse chose qu'il n'est jamais vu de toute sa vie d'ange. A son tour, Cas récita ses vœux sans aucune hésitation, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Dean, sans faillir. Ils se dirent « oui » sous les acclamations enjouées de leur entourage.

. . .

Ils sortirent en dernier, retrouvant leurs mains jointes, regard ne se brisant jamais.

Dean entraîna Cas à sa suite vers l'Impala, Sam accompagnait Charlie et Dorothy jusque dans la salle que la jeune geek avait fait louer pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'habitacle se fut comme si tout le poids des dernières semaines venait de s'écrouler. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Un étrange dialogue se forma sur le contexte de:

''Tu arrives à y croire toi ?''

''Non.''

Le trajet n'était que sourires et joies, mains qui s'entrelaçaient et regards qui hurlaient à l'amour. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient ensemble.

Ils pouvaient entendre les autres klaxonner derrière eux; les entendre crier ''enfin !''

. . .

Charlie leur avait donné l'itinéraire et suivait le couple avec à ses côtés Sam et Dorothy. Sam et Charlie n'arrivaient pas à croire non plus qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à marier ces deux imbéciles. Cela avait été long et éprouvant, mais chacun à leurs manières avaient réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux aux jeunes mariés.

Ils en rirent dans la voiture, se racontant les pires choses qu'ils avaient faites ou dites pour le leur faire comprendre; tout cela sous le regard d'une Dorothy perdue.

Elle ne posa néanmoins aucune question. Sachant mieux que d'interrompre leur moment. Elle avait beau ne pas vraiment connaître les deux mariés – après tout, elle n'avait vu Dean qu'une seule fois et Castiel lui était totalement inconnu jusqu'alors – mais elle pouvait sentir à quel point ce mariage était un nouveau chapitre dans la vie de cette famille.

Elle avait la nette impression que deux âmes sœurs s'étaient retrouvées. Et dont l'amour ne faisait que décupler.

. . .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse, le silence naquit entre Dean et Cas. L'endroit était décoré sobrement. Devant eux, un immense jardin et dans le fond un long couloir qui menait dans vers la bâtisse aux nombreuses portes fenêtres; à l'aspect chaleureux.

Si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre un clapotis d'eau venant de la rivière à proximité.

Tout était fait de vert et de blanc, créant un aspect léger et idyllique au spectacle.

Cas en resta bouche bée. Il aimait l'idée de la communication de la nature. Charlie n'avait pas voulu leur parler de l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. La surprise valait l'attente. A ses côtés, Dean ne disait rien. Tout comme lui, il observait le lieu avec cet air de reconnaissance et de plénitude que Cas lui connaissait bien.

Alors que les invités terminaient d'arriver, Charlie fut prise dans une embrassade par les deux mariés. Bon dieu, c'était l'embrassade la plus serrée qu'elle n'est jamais eue.

Elle fut ravie de leurs réactions, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Dean aussi heureux, - bien qu'intérieurement elle savait quel sensible était vraiment Dean - mais ça faisait du bien de le voir si décontracté. Cas, quant à lui, avait l'air de s'extasier sur la nature et les nombreuses fleurs qui bordaient le lieu.

Tout le monde prit le temps d'apprécier le décor, sans un geste brusque et sans bruit, comme si cela aurait pu défaire la magie du moment.

Dean et Cas se décidèrent à avancer vers le bâtiment, invitant ainsi sans un mot leurs hôtes de faire de même. Avec un dernier regard pour le paysage, ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle. Ils furent surpris de constater à quel point la salle était spacieuse.

Charlie avait fait en sorte que la piste de danse soit grande. Vraiment grande. Castiel ne sembla pas s'en formaliser mais Dean se tourna vers Charlie, lorsque son mari ne le regardait pas, lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Le reste de la salle était réservée pour les tables et le buffet.

Buffet qui avait lui aussi, été approuvé par Charlie. Ce fut au tour de Cas de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Les convives trouvèrent assez vite leurs repères et leurs places, la table du milieu réservée aux mariés et leur ''famille''. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait un jour une famille avec qui il ne partageait pas le lien du sang. Son jeune lui aurait tout fait au nom de la famille, la vraie.

Il s'était trompé depuis le début, cette famille, elle lui ravissait le cœur comme jamais. Il se sentait aimé et même protégé, ce qui pour lui était une nouveauté. Lui, qui jamais ne se serait relayé sur les autres, pouvait à présent se dire qu'il le pouvait. Que cette famille serait là pour lui et qu'il sera là pour elle.

Il était juste incroyablement heureux.

. . .

Les festivités allaient de bon train durant cette journée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. L'alcool était au rendez-vous, les buffets étaient incroyablement bons et Charlie se félicitait. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour eux, ils le méritaient.

Sam aussi de son côté était plus que satisfait de la tournure des événements. Chacun allait et venait entre les tables, faisant plus amples connaissances, le tout dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ses pensées cependant étaient dirigées vers son grand frère. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi radieux et plein de vie. Il le nierait jusqu'à sa mort si on lui demandait, mais bon dieu, il était aux anges de voir son frère ainsi. Lui et Cas rayonnaient.

La journée passa étrangement rapidement, l'après-midi avait fait place à l'obscurité du soir et la fraîcheur de la nuit. Les portes fenêtres avaient été fermées, on ne distinguait plus le jardin dans le paysage, juste les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel noir.

Alors que Sam discutait avec Missouri, il vit son frère approcher. Il lui fit un geste. Sam hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sono.

. . .

''S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !'' interrompit Sam avec un micro, ''je voudrais remercier tout le monde d'être venus au nom des mariés mais aussi porter un toast'' tout en levant sa coupe de champagne ''aux deux hommes les plus têtus et aveugles de l'univers.''

L'assemblée éclata de rire, même si seule Charlie pouvait réellement comprendre le sens de ces mots.

''J'ai toujours pensé que votre osmose avait quelque chose d'unique, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à déterminer ce que cela voulait dire au début, il m'a fallu quelques années et…'' il s'arrêta, pesant le pour et le contre de son choix de mot, ''de sacrifices pour me rendre compte d'une chose. Mon frère était amoureux. Et un ange était tombé amoureux de mon frère. Imaginez le choc.'' Un nouveau rire de l'assemblée, Sam essayait tant bien que mal de gérer l'atmosphère, passant de l'émotion à la légèreté.

''Quoiqu'il en soit, il a fallu batailler pour que ces deux imbéciles en arrive là et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux. Dean je… Je suis réellement fier de toi. Et Cas, bienvenue officiellement dans la famille.''

Tout le monde applaudi; Dean et Cas, émus, s'y joignirent après quelques secondes.

''Mais maintenant,'' reprit Sam, ''je crois que tu dois une danse à ton mari, Dean.''

Dean lui sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux et fraternel. Puis, doucement, il prit la main de son mari – _gosh_ , ça lui plaisait vraiment – avant de l'emmener au milieu de la piste. Sam, avec un brin d'espièglerie dans le regard, mit en route la musique.

Après les premières notes, les plus jeunes des convives semblaient surpris, mais moins lorsqu'ils entendirent les paroles.

 _Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Dean faisait danser Cas, l'amour seul émotion dans ses yeux. Cas lui renvoyait le même aspect, regardant son amant – mari – avec adoration.

''Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais.''

''N'importe quoi pour toi'' avec un clin d'œil exagéré qui fit rire Castiel.

''Merci.''

 _It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking_

Après avoir balayé leurs convives du regard, son sourire se transforma vite en un sourire nostalgique.

''Cas ?''

''Ce n'est rien, Dean.''

Dean lui donna ce regard; celui qui disait: ''je t'ai grillé, balance tout.''

Cas se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, collant son corps contre le sien, lui transmettant sa chaleur.

''J'aimerais… J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là…''

Dean comprit instantanément. Après tout, c'était le seul sujet encore sensible pour son ange. Oui, les anges… Il avait dû fixer Cas trop longtemps sans rien dire car ce dernier cacha son visage dans le cou de Dean, se reposant sur son épaule et respirant l'odeur de son parfum. Cela le calmait.

Ils dansaient toujours, mais se sentaient comme hors du temps. Rien que tous les deux, en cet instant.

''Désolé,'' reprit Cas ''ne pense pas que je regrette ou que tu ne suffis pas, Dean. Je - Tu seras toujours mon tout, tu le sais ?''

''Bien sur, Cas'' lui embrassant la tempe ''ne t'en fait pas, je comprends et j'en suis désolé…''

La musique avait fait place à un moment calme d'instrumental.

Puis, la lumière s'éteignit.

Cas se rétracta contre Dean, perdu.

''Fais moi confiance'' murmura Dean, l'étreignant.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo_

Une lumière blanche et éclatante apparut, faisant fermer les yeux à plus d'une personne dans la salle. Cas la reconnut immédiatement, et son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il tourna son regard dans les yeux verts de son mari, les siens commençant à se brouiller.

Puis, plusieurs lumières suivirent, matérialisant des corps que Cas ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une femme s'avança, ses cheveux mi-longs bruns et bouclés tombant sur ses épaules.

''Hello, Castiel.''

''Hannah…'' une boule d'émotion tellement _humaine_ coincée dans sa gorge.

Inias était là aussi, accompagné de bien d'autres.

''Vous êtes venus…'' ne réalisant toujours pas.

''Oui, et bien, on peut dire que ton humain a su se monter convaincant.''

Son regard passa de Hannah à Dean. Les yeux de Cas commencèrent à devenir aussi mouillés que l'océan qu'ils renfermaient.

''Merci… Oh mon dieu, Dean, merci !'' se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Les lumières de la salle s'étaient rallumées, tout le monde applaudissait encore une fois – y comprit les anges – et Cas ne pouvait pas être plus en paix qu'en cet instant.

Ces retrouvailles avaient sonné comme la rédemption qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir acquérir. Elles sonnaient une trêve dans le conflit chasseurs/anges. Elles signifiaient qu'ils étaient unis. Elles criaient à l'amour et à la famille. Elles le faisaient se sentir entier.

Dean n'en pensait pas moins. Voir son ami, amant, mari aussi rayonnant et magnifique était pour lui la sensation la plus douce au monde.

Ils pouvaient clairement le dire. Du paradis jusqu'à la terre: ils s'aimaient.

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo…_


End file.
